stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Achàman
Once a minor Goa'uld in the service of Cronus, Achaman ep one of the new System Lords after numerous negative events that have shaped his character, especially now shy and paranoid. History Created by Queen Isis on planet Earth, Achaman grew into one of the first created by Jaffa Goa'uld coming to maturity not without risk to his safety. In fact, his incubator was wounded several times in a serious way while allowing Goa'uld to understand its ability to heal its bearer and himself. Achieved its maturity, Achaman not participated in the attempt to overthrow the System Lord Ra hands of his mother and his allies, and this allowed him to survive in the following years, becoming one of underlord the same Ra. Posted in the archipelago of the Canary Islands to capture an enemy of the Goa'uld Ra himself, he remained in the Archipelago Goa'uld using the technology at its disposal, making finally worshiped as the supreme god of the Guanches in a special way by the people of the Island Tenerife. However despite his unchallenged rule, soon other Goa'uld already present in the archipelago united against the same Achaman, but each of them was defeated individually. To avoid any further claimants to the control of the Archipelago, Achaman killed all the Goa'uld defeated saving Chaxiraxi however, whose feature was the fact that she was actually a Goa'uld queen. Imprisoned Chaxiraxi and forced to serve as a mother of future armed Jaffa, Achaman could reorganize the whole Canarian Archipelago paying for each island an aide and dividing the population present in various realms supervised by a local supreme God. For centuries this system is kept perfectly until one day one of these rulers unleashed a war for control before the island of Tenerife, and later the entire archipelago. After sending its emissary, the Goa'uld Magec, Achaman was forced to intervene personally. In a fight on the edge of the crater of the volcano Teide, Achaman defeated the rival rebel Guayota .Credendolo dead, Achaman left him in the active crater allowing the escape undisturbed. Sure you have restored her power suits on the islands, Achaman decided to expand his domain feeling sure I could start to reign not only on a simple grouping of islands, but even on a global scale. Not being able to win because of the presence of other Goa'uld planet Earth, Achaman decided to explore an area of ??the galaxy so far not documented by any exploration Goa'uld. The search for a suitable planet led him to the discovery of a solar system to the outer edge of the galaxy. In a solar system made up almost entirely of gas giant planets, Achaman began to carry through a stargate taken from a dying world, the population of each island. While reporting dozens of people at a time through long journeys aboard Alkesh not to use the port of heaven, Achaman moved 200,000 people in ten years until he learned of the rebellion in Egypt, and the flight of Ra. Sure of his power and ability to take possession of a land more rich and vast, Achaman temporarily abandoned the Canary Islands archipelago just to let you return defeated the army sent him against the Goa'uld Mictlantecuhtli. Forced to retreat, Achaman remained confined in the canary islands until the arrival of the Spanish invaders. Catching the ball (so to speak Italian) Achaman abandoned the archipelago taking away with him most of his underlord who were later killed during the annexation of the archipelago of the Canary Islands. He returned with the survivors on the planet chosen Achaman began a policy of conquest of a territory which after almost a century of close fight, had seven planets, including three with a stargate. Although in its wake a considerable army and a small fleet, Achaman remained isolated in the space conquered because of the great upheavals of the fall of the Supreme System Lord Ra. Any attempt to conquer the planets of the deceased Goa'uld failed because of the superior strength of the armies of the Goa'uld Cronus, Ba'al and Apophis. Confined in its domain, Achaman saw the fall and rise of many sovereign Goa'uld and the return of the same Osiris who stayed for a very short period on the main planet of the same Achaman. The rise to power of Anubis and the subsequent fall and subsequent rise of its main underlord, Achaman forced to bow their heads before the same Baal only to see collapse the entire domain to conquer the planet Dakara by rebel Jaffa . While trying to stem the rebellion, Achaman had to leave the planet before he plundered the queen Chaxiraxi its human host and to have hidden the symbiont to preserve it for the day of his return. In the months following the advent of the crusade Orii gave way to the Goa'uld he could reorganize sufficiently. Like him many other Goa'uld began to wander in the galaxy and Achaman arrived on planet known as Harset. Stargate Armageddon The first contact between the Goa'uld Achaman and the same Tau'ri, takes place on the planet classified as P9G-991, where a team sent to explore causes a series of conflicts that lead to death through a large part of the collective suicide population (Ep: False beliefs) Seeks to regain the planet Awwan known for its mines of naquadah, but the opposition of the natives and a series of unfortunate events, will force the Goa'uld to abandon the projects. Making matters worse is the arrival of a Tau'ri cruiser, forcing Achaman to escape aboard a tel'tak to avoid certain death (Ep: False Gods) Suspicious of the unusual activities of the Free Jaffa Nation in one of the areas formerly under its control, Achaman during investigations saves chaxiraxi Queen before his capture by rebel Jaffa. Later between the System Lords and the Queen, an alliance will be signed (Ep: Alpha wife) Following the devastation wrought on the planet Tindaya by the sect known as "The Legacy" Achaman participates in a meeting with Khnum and six other System Lords in which burst members of the sect. Together with Khnum and a third System Lord, Achaman manages to escape the massacre only to be exchanged for the same Khnum and killed in an ambush on board the ship of the Supreme System Lord. It is resurrected and brought back to the planet where a Tindaya begins outpost rebuild devastated.(Ep: The Olympus Fallen). In 2097 weakened by a decade of clashes, Achaman is forced to suffer yet another humiliation by the hand of the ongoing attacks of the new unit coming from Earth. Forced to take his Lo'taur Aythami as a guest and deported from the rank of Systrem Lord, will remain confined to his domains with scarce resources and probably unable to survive for the future(Ep: SG-19). Mithology Achamán ("the skies") is the father god and creator God of the Guanches. He created the land, water, fire and air, and all creatures derived their existence from him. He is said to live on the summits of the mountains. In mythology, Magec, the Sun God was kidnapped by Guayota and locked him up in Teide (a volcano), plunging the world into darkness. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's Categoria:Guanches Pantheon